One Thousand Lies
by IIDX.Kitten
Summary: FFX2-GS Crossover. Some Yaoi-Yuri. Tensions mounting between Bevelle and Zanarkand has resulted in a nuclear attack on Valentines' Day. In between a brain-damaged Shuyin and all-out war, it's no wonder Lenne wants to end this war as fast as she can.
1. Prologue: Tension

**One Thousand Lies**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy or Gundam SeeD.

**Prologue:**_Tension_

**-Spiral Era 1-**  
The birth of mankind. The Guado. The 'Primitives'.

**-Spiral Era 1000-**  
Mankind had exceeded the Creator's expectations in every way. Guadosalam had flourished, and mankind had no choice but to expand into the outside world.

**-Spiral Era 1100-**  
Laws of evolution dictate that organisms must change to adapt to their environment. Out of the dark, dreary shell of Guadosalam, the Primitives shed their…'unique' hair, long nails, long arms, and their horrid fashion sense. The 'Naturals' were born.

**-Natural Era 3000-**  
For all their technology and population, Spira still didn't have a governmental system. Exponential population growth plagued Spira, and they simply couldn't cover enough ground. Laws were introduced for the first time ever, going above and beyond common chivalry: You may have one child, and one child only.

**-Natural Era 3050-**  
Spiran Law 01 began to have its effects felt. Mankind wanted nothing but the best for their children, and now was the time to bring into practice the age-old proverb: Quality over Quantity. Advances in modern lifesaving technology brought about demand for life-improving technology: Genetic Modification.

**-Natural Era 3051-**  
Genetic Modification had practically been perfected, and put into use just in time to save a child's life. Gina and Geoffrey Glenn were heartbroken; each of their children ended in miscarriage due to a fatal disease in the mother's womb. Perfected Genetic Modification was the only choice, and they were the guinea pigs. Young George Glenn had his genes altered inside his mother's womb, given a perfect immune system, effectively halting the disease in its tracks. The first artificial human was born. The first _Coordinator_ was born.

**-Natural Era 3150-**  
As Modified Humanity became a reality, so did the possibilities. Coordinators had superior characteristics to Naturals, particularly temperature resistance and water retention. For the first time, humanity could survive in the desert. All able-bodied Coordinators (aka. ALL Coordinators) were sent to Bikanel Island, the largest desert island in all of Spira, with the objective of colonization.

**-Natural Era 4000-**  
Advances in transportation technology had brought about supersonic travel across Spira, although not even Coordinators could handle it. A crack team of scientists in the newly-formed Coordinator nation of Al Bhed had begun working on even higher Coordinators. Their theory was that Coordinators still had some Natural flaws in them due to being born in a womb. These scientists endeavored to create a completely artificial birth.

**-Natural Era 4030-**  
After years of horribly failed experiments, the first completely artificial human had been born: Amuro Ray, child number 720 (one menstrual cycle per month, each containing two eggs, for 30 years, just in case you were wondering) of Dr. Ulen and Katherine Hibiki. The first _Newtype_ was born.

**-Natural Era 4250-**  
A sizeable amount of Newtypes had been produced; enough to fill 3 full supersonic transports. Their destination: Remote Island Zanarcanada. Their mission: Break through the natural walls and colonize.

**-Cosmic Era 1-**  
It was absolutely remarkable. In exactly one year since their launch, the first team of Newtypes had completely sanitized the natural Zanarcanada, and laid down plans for the foundations of the new Spiran nation: Zanarkand.

**-Cosmic Era 25-**  
A handful of artificial 'children' of the Hibikis, previously thought to be dead, had somehow taken refuge among the icy peaks of Mt. Gagazet, suspiciously close to Zanarkand, however, these 'Ronso' have not been deemed a military threat.

**-Cosmic Era 50-**  
The extremely efficient Newtypes had completely built their nation right to the borders, however, tensions were mounting between them and Bevelle, and so they had begun developing unknown military technology and creating additional colonies on remote islands around Spira.

**-Cosmic Era 51-**  
Tensions had reached an all-new high, and the Naturals had formed military alliance treaties with the Ronso and the Primitives, and had begun developing nuclear weapons, as well as a new superweapon: Vegnagun. Meanwhile, Zanarkand had begun construction of a fairly powerful military force that could contend with any conventional weapons the primitive people could throw at them. However, the Al Bhed had declared complete and utter neutrality, aggressively refusing alliance treaties from the Naturals and Newtypes. They had also taken up a pacifistic stance, allowing weapons inspectors from both sides to search for any weapons and find none, therefore deeming the Al Bhed completely neutral and therefore not a target during the almost inevitable war.

**-Cosmic Era 70-**  
The Newtypes, as superior as they were, were extremely systematic and predictable. So systematic, in fact, that they had an infinite attention and patience span. They were always ready to launch their unknown armies, but never did. The Naturals, however, had enough of the Newtypes' smartass attitude, and, on the 14th of February, fired the first shot. Their 'unmatched' military force, consisting primarily of nuclear-driven Mobius 3's (the most powerful weapons of the time, mobile armors equipped with large amounts of assault cannons and missiles, with the capacity for a small nuclear payload), launched a 'raid' on the Zanarkanadian colony of Omega. That 'raid' consisted of a single, extremely powerful, NUCLEAR MISSILE. Omega was instantly destroyed, though not vaporized, leaving a series of underground tunnels. The Newtypes were infuriated at this ruthless attack on a civilian colony. Brutal man-on-man warfare broke out, and Spira would never be the same again.

**End Prologue**

A/N: More of a history lesson than a fic, huh? Well, I just figured that something this in-depth would be required; else the AU factor of this story would instantly turn everybody off. Gundam SeeD had a really deep (read: CONFUSING) storyline, so infusing FFX-2 with it without an explanation would be pretty horrible of me, ne?  
Read and Review please (Flames ARE welcome, but try to keep it at least SLIGHTLY constructive), and even if you didn't like how this history lesson went, please do read the subsequent chapters until around Chapter 3, as the action WILL heat up, and my version of Shuyin & Lenne's story will be…interesting, to say the least.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. 1: Disconnected

**One Thousand Lies**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Gundam SeeD, or any related characters, objects, places or quotes. I do not own Quatre Raberba Winner…err…Touma Seguchi. I also do not own any OCs used in this fic except for Vincent, Riyu, Yoshio and Seraphim. All other OCs belong to **akksgurl**.

**A/N:** It has come to my attention that I haven't actually stated the couplings for this fic. They are as follows: **Shuyin**x**Lenne(_Not quite. You'll see what I mean later!_)**, **Vincent(OC)**x**Lenne**, **Zaon**x**Yunalesca**, **Athrun**x**Kira**, **Kira**x**Frey**, **Kira**x**Cagalli**, **Athrun**x**Lacus**, **Kira**x**Lacus**, **Athrun**x**Cagalli**, **Murrue**x**Yoshio(OC)**, **Mwu**x**Raww**, **Andy**x**Kisaka**,** Riyu(OC)**x**Seraphim(OC)**.These may change through the course of the fic, but these are planned and will occur at some point.

**Chapter 1: **_Disconnected_

Eleven months had passed since the tragedy of Bloody Valentine, war raging on the whole time. The Natural Alliance, composed of the Naturals, Primitives and Ronso, was expected to win in under one month due to their massive nuclear arsenal. However, literally 30 seconds after news of Omega's destruction, the Newtypes had responded. Seeing no way to counter the Naturals' nuclear weapons without causing an insane amount of radiation over their front, they had to PREVENT the nuclear weapons.

As such, Neutron Jammers, tiny particles which created a magnetic field that prevented nuclear reactions, and Minovsky, tiny particles that worked in sync with the N-Jammers' magnetic fields to scramble long-range radio and radar frequencies, were deployed around Zanarkand by new units, 'Mobile Suits,' which acted as extensions of a Coordinator or Newtype's being. These were solely battery-powered, and carried an assortment of low-power weapons, but were still able to outgun any of the Naturals' battery-powered units.

The Naturals still had more numbers than the Newtypes, but the Newtypes had the skill and firepower to raze entire bases to the ground without a single loss.

**-Cosmic Era 71, Al Bhed Colony: Heliopolis, located on Baaj Island-**  
A group of college students laze around on campus, chatting and laughing. One particular student, however, a purple-eyed, mop-topped brunette, was doing neither of those, and was instead typing at insanely fast speeds. It was obvious that this kid was a Coordinator: Newtypes had a lazy work ethic and could psychically manipulate the computers at much faster speeds than physical typing, and Naturals were just plain useless.

A second group of students approached, led by a glasses-wearing blonde. He strides up to the Coordinator, greeting him with "Kira! The Professor wants you for another 'assignment'," and a wink and nudge. Kira responds with a glare and a hard punch to the gut, then smiles and nods at everybody else, and stalks off to the Professor's office.

**-Meanwhile, Arena Dome, C-West Sector Zanarkand-**  
"…NIGHT OF FIRE!"The high-pitched, yet voice echoed around the hall in perfect concert with a heavy cymbal crash and bass thump. The sounds faded into raucous applause and cheering, the curtains being drawn to the point where only one figure on-stage was visible.  
Her long brown hair cascaded to the stage floor as she took a long bow, totally unaware of her drummer staring at her ass as she bent over. Or she was trying to give him a show.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, LENNE!" came over the PA, and even more applause came from the audience, if that was possible. Said popstar gracefully stood up straight after placing her microphone on the floor and held her index finger up to her mouth. Closely after, a hushed silence came over the crowd.  
"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITAAAA!" she shouted, sending the crowd into more of a tip-toe ovation as the curtains closed.

"Great work guys," she chirped happily as she walked down the halls with her band. A security guard they passed by handed Lenne a bottle of water, and she took it gratefully, taking large gulps at a time. The group left via the back door and walked toward the helipad at the peak of a nearby hill. Their trek up the hill was mostly in silence, and as the adrenaline and body heat faded, Lenne involuntarily shivered. A man with long, black hair rivaling Lenne's in texture rolled his eyes and took off his giant leather-&-fur coat and wrapped it around Lenne's shoulders. She shot him a grateful look and nuzzled his semi-bare chest as they approached the helipad. The group boarded, and the chopper took off.

"One-thirty in the morning. Right on schedule," mumbled a guard on sniper duty in a nearby hotel.  
"The package has left the area. You're relieved of your duties," he announced into his headset, before packing up his rifle and leaving the room himself.

**-L-West Zanarkand Border-**  
A troop of mobile suit carriers and paratrooper jets, under an 'umbrella' of Mirage Colloid (a group of magnetically-bound metal plates that can essentially cloak anything at long range, and bolsters the effect of Minovsky particles), fly toward Heliopolis at low speed and low altitude.

**-Meanwhile, Heliopolis Exterior-**  
A large, 'long-legged' battleship slowly pulls into port, bearing no markings. As it completes docking procedures, a group of military officers, also with no markings, file out. The third one in the line pats a nearby mechanic on the shoulder and tells him not to 'wreck the paint job.'

**-Meanwhile, Suburban Residential District, C-West Sector Zanarkand-**  
The helicopter slowly enters the area, heading toward a large block of mansions. Inside, are Lenne and 'her' band, Life Judgment. On the left bench, close to the cockpit, sits a short blonde wearing an elegant black feather coat (one of the feathers is pierced with his name tag, reading "Touma Seguchi") with a matching hat, tilted to cover his baby blue eyes, Said eyes are scanning a PDA.  
Opposite him is a tall girl wearing something most would call a 'bondage outfit' (on which there was no space to put her name tag, so they clipped it to one of the laces on her left boot. It reads "Seraphim Principality".) Her long, silver hair (with a horribly spidery texture that made everybody wonder if it was GREY hair) cascades down her back, the dreary colors mixed with the milky white of her skin really accentuating her bright red eyes, which were glaring at the ceiling.  
Next to her is a short, bouncy blonde whose hair is short everywhere except the middle, where it's parted like a guy, but in large spikes. These are stopped from stabbing her ears by a royal blue headband (carrying her name tag, "Riyu Kanariya"), which contrasts her massive, green 'vortex' eyes. Her bright yellow bikini top and beige miniskirt totally screams 'SLUT!'  
Next to her sits a tall, highly-muscular man with long, curly blonde-black hair. He has the most normal fashion sense out of everybody in the chopper, wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a black silk shirt with its cuffs undone. Attached to his breast pocket is his name tag, "Yoshio Ikaruga" (The ID lady fell to her knees and sobbed thanks to Yoshio when she finally got to him).  
Opposite Yoshio and Riyu sits the man with the perfect black hair. His large brown eyes stare at the light bulb swinging loosely from the ceiling with a look of concern. He's wearing a pair of highly-oversized, yet fitted black slacks, a pair of 3" platform boots, and nothing else. Everybody gets a good look at his muscular arms and abs.  
Lying next to him with her head on his lap is, of course, Lenne. She seems to be asleep, wearing her standard songstress outfit and clutching her microphone like a baby clutches a rattle. Over her songstress getup is her supposed 'boyfriend's fur coat, with the name tag "Vincent Bartlett" pinned through a button hole.

Lenne is gently shaken awake as the helicopter's blades whirr to a stop, having landed in the backyard of one of the most prestigious mansions in Spira. She yawns and nods goodbye to everybody, pulling Vincent's coat over her more tightly and stepping out of the chopper. _Home sweet home_, she thought to herself as she approached the back door. Vincent stared out after her, half-glaring and half-pouting. _That's MY coat_, he thought inwardly. Alas, he could do nothing about it as the chopper rose into the air once again to drop off the rest of its passengers.

**-Heliopolis Exterior-**  
The Mirage Colloid battle group approaches at high speed, as the CO briefs his troops over the radio.

"We've received intel about the Al Bhed forming a UA with the Naturals. Their Morganraete weapons facility is developing five new models of Mobile Suits for use with a new high-class battleship. Admittedly, five MS and one battleship won't turn the tide of this war for them, but we don't want any additional casualties to our forces just because we fail this mission.  
The MS division is to storm the base, take photos for evidence of the new NSA mobile suits and of any NSA troops, then destroy the NSA troops. Meanwhile, the Infantry units are to immediately paradrop to wherever the new NSA MS are found and commandeer them. The sabotage unit is to proceed to port via the back doors, and set up sufficient explosives to destroy the new battleship, and kill any bystanders. We will arrive at Heliopolis in five minutes. Be ready."

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N:** For anybody who thinks I'm one of those Wapanese idiots who uses random Japanese words because they think it makes them sound cool: I'M NOT! Not only am I, in fact, Japanese myself, the "shh…Arigatou gozaimashita!" thing is something Ayu does at some of her concerts: using her un-amplified voice to thank all her loyal fans. It's very cute. And I'm well aware that I haven't introduced Shuyin, let alone the LennexShuyin plot yet, but the fact that Lenne already has a boyfriend (or DOES she?) will give you a small hint. R&R!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. 2: Dawn

**One Thousand Lies**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Gundam SeeD, or any related characters, objects, places or quotes. I do not own Quatre Raberba Winner…err…Touma Seguchi. I also do not own any OCs used in this fic except for Vincent, Riyu, Yoshio and Seraphim. All other OCs are from **akksgurl**'s fic series **Silver Wings**, and therefore belong to her, and are used with her permission.

**A/N:** HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! This update has been rushed because I love you all so much Please forgive the massive delays, I have a bio assignment, and my internet is fucked. My thanks go to:

**AngelWings2842 –** Well, this is a war fic, so the boring factor should be gone this chapter, especially since most of my OC introductions are done. It might get even more confusing later on, as I've actually got quite a few ideas swimming around in my head. Hope you like this chapter!  
**Hyper Kirby – **I'm actually thinking of making an AU humor fic using this plot, although it will probably get canned due to flames halfway through. Maybe I'll write some side-stories. Heeeere's Shuyin! Enjoy!  
**akksgurl – **ThanksEnjoy!

**Now Playing:** _Ultrabeat – _Free like the Wind (PR)_, ZiGZaG – _Pandemonium_, OutPhase – _Quasar_, GFB Rotello – _Berserker. **Expect some intense action.**

**Chapter 2: **_Dawn_

His name was Shuyin. Shuyin Mogi. His game was Blitzball. His DOB was 11/9/51. His star sign was Virgis. His IQ was approximately 80. His hair color was blonde. His eyes were light blue. His favorite kind of music was Eurobeat. His favorite song was dj.TAKA feat. Noria – Love2 Sugar. He was… hung over.

**-Urban Residential District, A-West Sector Zanarkand-**  
Shuyin rolled out of bead clutching his head. A loud thump followed quickly, and a growl came from downstairs, resembling "I swear, if that kid cries…"  
Shuyin looked up towards his dresser at his alarm clock. **10:29AM**. _Oh darn. Blitzball game at 11… Coach will be angry if I'm late, _resounded through Shuyin's head as he made a mad, drunken dash toward the closet. He managed to open it by way of head-through-solid-wood, which didn't really affect his splitting headache. Said blonde quickly got changed, then ran for the front door, exiting the house as his alarm clock silently displayed **10:32AM**. A few seconds later, a barrage of shoes hit the front door, but Shuyin was long gone. Jecht growled from the doorway, before returning to his seat.

**-Meanwhile, Zanarkand Defense HQ, B-Central Sector Zanarkand-**  
An unconscious man lay almost naked in a janitor's closet, clothed in nothing but boxers and a tight coil of rope. Another man, decked out in a loose valet boy's uniform and a pair of Auron Brand™ sunglasses, looked around shiftily, before checking his watch and slinking toward the front door of the complex. _**10:29**. She's always too punctual,_ he thought, just as Lenne made her grand entrance, drifting her black Myrrhsaydis-Bentz Ess-Eee-Bee-Dee-7 straight across the red carpet and mounting its rear tires all the way up the steps, before exiting and stalking toward the front door with a flip of her hair. She was wearing an exquisite Winner Brand™ floor-length fur coat over a white uniform blouse and black uniform skirt.  
The mysterious 'valet' smirked as she waltzed through the front doors, taking up an unusually stiff and militaristic position behind her as she shed her massive coat to toss toward him. He caught it and grinned widely before prancing out the front door as she was spouting something about having it dry-cleaned. He was gone and his black Mizata Arrh-Ex-9 squealed its way out of the parking lot before she turned around to see if the guy heard her. She silently fumed as she stalked into the conference room.

**-Meanwhile, Heliopolis Exterior-**  
"The. Time. Is. Ten. Twenty. Nine," the automatic PA's voice said haltingly. The captain nodded to all the others sitting around the conference table, and then stood to address his carrier group. "We have one minute until effective deployment range!" the captain's voice echoed through all the PA's. "All units sound off to your flight commanders for equipment check!"  
A myriad of "(color) (number) okay!" was heard from each and every ship, and slowly but surely, six "(color) team, all green!" messages blared into the commander's post. The captain nodded, as if they could see his approval, before looking toward the clock. **1029:59. 1030:00.**  
"ALL UNITS, MOVE OUT!" he shouted, before clouds of smoke were seen on the decks of various carriers. A dark blue patrol boat was deployed off the side of one carrier and stayed stationary. Three mobile suit transport planes took off one aircraft carrier and sped toward Zanarkand, and two Chinook helicopters took off another aircraft carrier and followed suit.

**-Zanarkand Defense HQ, B-Central Sector Zanarkand-**  
Several cars made their ways into the parking lot, and slowly, out came the members of Life Judgment. All but Vincent. The confused-looking band members shrugged as one and entered through the front doors, striding into the conference room in full military regalia.

**-Meanwhile, Urban Residential District, A-West Sector Zanarkand-**  
Shuyin raced down the streets at an inhumanly fast rate. His target: B-Central Zanarkand Blitzball Stadium at 11:00AM. His mode of transport: Foot. …Dumbass.

**-Meanwhile, Heliopolis Exterior-**  
The carrier group advanced a little, and green lights flashed on across all weapons stations. "FIRE AT WILL!" the captain shouted, and hundreds of explosive cannon rounds were launched at Heliopolis.

**-Heliopolis-**  
Kira and his small group of friends bum around their professor's office, said professor being stoned off his ass, leaving Kira and his friends wondering what the hell 'assignment' he had for the young Coordinator.  
Suddenly, loud rumbles shook the complex, and the teenagers rushed out of the office to see what was going on. It was obvious. The wall over their heads was shaking and debris was falling, and they all dove for cover as it finally gave in and exploded, large chunks of debris flying everywhere. A few more cannon shells flew through the large hole in the colony, leveling a couple of buildings. Shortly after, more holes in the colony roof appeared, more buildings were destroyed, and air raid sirens started blaring. Kira's pupils became dilated, and he almost robotically droned to his comrades: "Air raid protocol zero-three states that we must enter third-stage bomb shelters. The nearest one is at the factory a few kilometers south of here." His friends stared wide-eyed, then nodded as one, and they all rushed off toward the factory.  
Silence aside from the roaring flames and air raid sirens finally pervaded the colony, then the roaring of jet engines and helicopter blades resounded, the MS carriers arriving and dropping their mobile suits through the holes before leaving: 24 GINN mobile suits were deployed, and had their 90mm explosive-round machine guns drawn. Said mobile suits began wreaking utter havoc, destroying as much property as possible to reduce cover for the new enemy MS. The choppers entered through the colony roof and landed on a grassy area, deploying their 40 infantry troopers.

**-Meanwhile, Zanarkand Defense HQ, B-Central Sector Zanarkand-**  
Vincent entered the parking lot in a bright pink Toy-ohtar Alltayza, drifting into a double-park before setting the handbrake and parking gears, then stepping out of the car and entering through the front doors, grinning and fingering something in his pocket. As he entered the conference room though, his smile faded instantly.

**-Meanwhile, Commercial District, A-Central Sector Zanarkand-**  
Shuyin smiled inwardly as he saw the sign 'Welcome to A-Central', and he glanced at his watch. **10:40AM.** _I'm making good time,_ he thought to himself.

**-Heliopolis-**  
The emergency military troops sure took their sweet time to deploy; the large screen in the hospital already showed 4,000 dead. Tanks, missile batteries, jets and helicopters began pouring out of the meager military bases around the colony, in a vain attempt to defend the colony… Or at least, buy some time for Project Arc Angel to be completed…  
The GINNs spotted their new targets and began their assault. The steel of the tank armor and the titanium of the aircraft armor stood absolutely no chance against the GINNs' rapid-fire explosive rounds, but they far outnumbered the GINNs, allowing some of the units to slip past and blow away a couple of mobile suits with their combined firepower.  
The Zanarkanadians' numbers were slowly dwindling, and to make matters worse, they still hadn't found their target. A couple of GINNs deployed high-intensity flashbangs and fell back to the infantry position to try and identify their targets.  
The battle between MS and MA was still raging on, some Natural Alliance's Mobius MA's had appeared, further confirming the Newtypes' suspicions: The Al Bhed had formed an alliance with the Naturals. The Mobius' Linear Cannons had plenty of power in them, but the GINNs were simply too fast for their non-homing shots, and buildings were leveled as a result.  
The Alliance forces finally organized themselves and began targeting one GINN at a time. While it increased the rate of Newtype loss, it also made the Alliance more vulnerable, as they were all focusing on one target only. The pilot of the purple mobile suit they were targeting, however, seemed inhumanly skilled. He ducked, weaved and flew through the maelstrom of firepower, which went on to rip more holes in the colony.

**-Meanwhile, Zanarkand Defense HQ, B-Central Sector Zanarkand-**  
"You're late," Lenne growled menacingly, as Vincent stepped inside the conference room silently. "Don't give me that!" she continued, standing up and crawling along the table, then launching herself onto Vincent, grabbing his collar and slamming him up against the wall. He still looked nonchalant as he stared straight into Lenne's glare.

**-Meanwhile, City Center, B-Central Sector Zanarkand-**  
Shuyin sprinted down the streets, fatigue still not evident in his tanned body. As he approached the stadium, it looked totally packed. He rushed toward the entrance doors as his watch ticked to **10:50**.

**-Heliopolis-**  
The missile battery crews were fast catching up to the Newtypes' plans, and coordinated themselves to fire their full payloads simultaneously. And that they did, as approximately 4000 missiles were launched in what looked like a solid wall of firepower at the purple GINN.  
The warning signals in the cockpit were going off like crazy, and sensors exploded all over the GINN's body, some of the monitors inside the cockpit also exploding due to the overload. The pilot slammed the Jettison Damaged button, then nailed the thrusters and did his damned best to evade the missiles. That, he did, as the heat-seeking missiles weaved toward him for a split second, then back down to target the freshly-exploded parts. The resulting explosion was tremendous, and it blew a hole in the colony…FLOOR!  
5 infantry units saw the explosion and quickly mounted into the shoulders of one regular grey GINN, which sped down toward the hole, para-dropping its troopers into the abyss.  
There, they landed on a suspended walkway in what seemed to be the port. They snuck along the walkway, into the control center, where they quietly knifed the CO. One soldier took over the controls and began the process to open the bay doors, whilst the other four took up positions along the walkway and began shooting down the workers. The bay door opened, and shortly after, the blue patrol boat sped in, large cannon rounds exploding in the water in its wake. It dropped off an additional 15 infantry, all with heavily-loaded backpacks, before taking cover behind a dry-docked ship. Large cannon rounds flew into port, totaling some walkways and damaging some ships, making the Newtypes' job that much easier. The infantry went berserk, starting to plant explosives all over the ships and walls.  
Above the dock, the battle was starting to wear thin, both sides having taken massive losses, only 8 or so GINNs still standing, 5 of which were actually participating in the fight. Most of the Alliance troops had taken cover amongst the rubble of the city, the remaining brave souls quickly being extinguished in the heat of the battle.

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N:** I'd say that was probably my best piece of action writing so far…Doesn't say too much about me now, does it? Anyway, yeah, I'm REAAAAAALLY sorry about the screwed-up time frame, but I'd be too much like Fukada if I dedicated a whole chapter to a nameless MS battle, and it'd be too boring if I spent the whole chapter going on about goings-on in the character's lives. RR please!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. 3: Changes

**One Thousand Lies**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Gundam SeeD, or any related characters, objects, places or quotes. I do not own Quatre Raberba Winner…err…Touma Seguchi. I also do not own any OCs used in this fic except for Vincent, Riyu, Yoshio and Seraphim. All other OCs are from **akksgurl**'s fic series **Silver Wings**, and therefore belong to her, and are used with her permission.

**A/N:** I have planned 23 chapters for this fic, but that number is likely to double or triple. **First person to guess what the pattern the chapter titles are following (Before chapter 22, whose title will give it all away.) may request a one-shot fic of any length, any genre, any rating, any couplings, including any amount of any specific lines, using any amount of games/anime** from the following lineup: Gundam SeeD, Gundam Wing, FF7, FF8, FFX, FFX-2, Grandia 2, Skies of Arcadia, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. Dance Dance Revolution, Zeta Gundam and FF9 may also be requested, but the characters will be highly OOC since 1. DDR's characters don't HAVE personalities, 2. I don't know anything about ZG except the basic backstory and its mecha, and 3. I don't know anything about FF9 besides its basic backstory. **I reserve the right to make the fic bash anything, even subjects you specifically ask not to bash.**

**Now Playing:** _Beautifulday – _Bride in Dream_, Mr.T – _Xenon_, Kozo Nakamura – _Dragon Blade_, Robbie Danzie – _Right on Time, _Iconoclasm_ – Votum Stellarum. **Action, coming right up!**

**Chapter 3: **_Changes_

**-Heliopolis Underground Morganraete Facility-**

The sprawling underground facility had no use for its red emergency lights; the gunfire and grenade from infantry blazing across all sides provided more than enough lighting, and blood splatter gave a red enough hint to the walls. It wasn't quite obvious why, but the invading Newtypes had not taken a single loss since entering the underground Morganraete base, and were quickly pushing the Naturals back. However, there were Coordinators amongst the Naturals, and unlike Naturals, they were capable of lateral thinking. Chunks of remote C4 were planted sparsely amongst cleverly-positioned ammunition crates, which were slowly being pushed into a semicircle around the defending infantry, all surrounding the target of the Zanarkanadian assault. Four trucks sat at the rear of the Natural lines, carrying large, hulking grey masses that resembled the Zanarkanadian mobile suits, though sleeker and more stylish. A fifth was retreating toward a legged battleship, which was somehow heading up a waterfall into the city.

**-Heliopolis-**

The intense all-out war that had started inside Heliopolis had died down to a slow, strategic battle, with Alliance troops ducking in and out of destroyed complexes to take pot shots at the 5 remaining GINNs, whilst the GINNs had to dodge and return fire, much of their already scarce ammo being wasted further destroying wrecks of buildings. Slowly, the tanks and artillery managed to regroup next to a destroyed, yet stable mall. A GINN, hiding nearby, noticed the ground vehicles. The pilot smirked. But that smirk changed into a look of horror upon the pilot's glance at his ammo gauge. He had a grand total of 1 round left, and there were several vehicles planted right in front of him. Frowning, the pilot set his suit to melee mode. The GINN drew its sword and leapt at the vehicles. About half of their numbers were immediately vaporized as the whole lot of them opened fire at the incoming mobile suit, and as the smoke cleared, it became rather obvious why. The GINN had landed atop a gas station, immediately blowing it and anything within a several-hundred meter radius up. Well, at least that was another mobile suit down. _Seven to go._

**-Heliopolis Underground Morganraete Facility-**

It was no use holding off the Newtypes. Fear had set into the NSA troops, affecting their aim and making it too shaky to hit anything. A few rounds whizzed by the heads of the hardened veterans, and that spelled their doom. "**FIRE AT WILL**," one shouted, and all hell broke loose. Every single NSA trooper ducked out and emptied their clips in the general direction of the Newtypes, who knew how to take cover. As such, the NSA troops were forced to retreat and reload. The Newtypes took the chance to advance. Rushing forward, they tagged several quick reloaders in the head, though a grenade took them by surprise. As it landed and exploded in the middle of their ranks, 14 of the Newtype soldiers were thrown forward into a crate, whilst another was blown back… right into the Coordinator's trap. A grin was flashed, and a button was pressed. The Newtype's scream ripped through the slowly quieting hall as a huge explosion ripped through his body. "**RUSTY**," came a scream from a blue-haired Coordinator, as he suddenly rushed into the NSA lines. His 13 comrades followed suit, their pupils dilated.

**- Zanarkand Defense HQ, B-Central Sector Zanarkand-**

"I had to get something washed," Vincent said quietly, hiding the pain of getting his spine shoved into the corner of a doorframe. _How exactly did she get me from such a weird angle_, he wondered as Lenne raved about that not being a good enough excuse. He rolled his eyes and pried her fingers off his collar, heading for the table and taking the only empty seat… Lenne's seat. Her eyes flashed.

**-Heliopolis Underground Morganraete Facility-**

The NSA lines never expected this. As most of them finished reloading and others tried to unjam their rifles, 14 Newtypes rushed their lines and shredded most of them. Quickly returning fire, the strategic warfare had dwindled to a chaotic massacre. As the last shots were fired, four sets of eyes looked toward the four mobile suit carriers, as several hundred others stared at the architraves of the walls of the facility they died in.

**-Heliopolis-**

Screens flashed the status of the battle; literally every building in the city colony lay in ruins, and chewed-up mobile suits, tanks and mobile armors lay smoking amongst the rubble. Only 3 units remained; a purple GINN and two greys. The ground shook as an explosion resounded from the artificial waterfall. Swinging to aim their guns at whatever would emerge from the smoke, the GINNs didn't expect what would happen. A green flash of light flew out of the smoke and tagged a grey GINN in the head, immediately destroying it. Two more came out and pierced the cockpit, instantly killing the pilot. The other two pilots reacted fast, engaging thrusters and heading in opposite directions to flank the mysterious weapon.

**- Zanarkand Defense HQ, B-Central Sector Zanarkand-**

The other occupants of the room stared at the long-haired man in shock, a gesture which he returned with a look at simply said _What_. He gestured to the lack of a chair in his usual place, and a look of _Oh_ appeared on everybody else's face. Except Lenne's face, which grew bright red. Vincent smirked_. Yeah, you know exactly what happened that evening_, he thought as Lenne sighed and headed toward her chair, plonking her behind onto Vincent's lap, pouting. "Now then, shall we begin?" he asked, unfazed.

**-Heliopolis Underground Morganraete Facility-**

"Well, all the truck engines are dead, but we can at least fly these things out of here, right?" the blue-haired soldier asked, calming down rapidly. "Way ahead of you/Done/How slow can you get?" Three different voices blared over three different PA systems, three grey mobile suits rising from their destroyed homes.

**End Chapter 3**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
